The future of Konoha
by summer kiss13
Summary: This is a look into the future of Konoha after war. Sparks fly, weddings are in bloom, and true love is revealed. Also look into the world of the next generation of Konoha. (Sorry not good with summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I hope everyone is enjoying the summer. Speaking of which, it's because of the summer that I've been inspired to write this little piece. This is a look into the future of Konoha, after the war. This fanfiction contains the couplings of Naruhina, Shikatema, Nejiten, Inocho, and Kakasaku. I'm also including a look into the life of Sasuke after being captured and put in jail. I'm also adding the adventures of the new generation as well. Okay I guess I've wasted your time long enough, on with the story! Also please review and give me some ideas as to what to change or keeping it the I have it. **

**CHAPTER ONE : The quest for a dress -or- A girls night out **

Hinata stood in front of the mirror a little longer. She couldn't see what everyone else saw, she wasn't a princess, she wasn't a precious jewel, or something to truly yearn for. She was just, Hinata. The room door slammed open, Hinata saw all her friends pouring in, they were smiling and laughing. Congratulating her.

"Hi, Hinata," Ino smiled, "we brought you the wedding dresses! And just so you know," Ino handed the stack of dresses to Sakura, who was sitting on Hinata's bed along with TenTen and Temari. "This one is my fav! It's so fashionable, and goes perfectly with your complexion!" She gushed. Ino was holding up a light lavender, strapless dress with a fluffy violet flower wrapped along the middle. The dress was still white in nature but the lavender could still be seen. "So," she smiled again, hoping that Hinata would pick her dress, "what do you think?, nice huh?" Hinata didn't what to hurt her friend's feelings, but then again this was, _her! _wedding, she was the one who had to wear the dress.

"W-well, it is pretty...But I don't think, I don't think -"

"Pig, can't you see she doesn't like the dress? Stop pressuring her she has to much on her mind as it is." Sakura interrupted, feeling the need to defend Hinata from the crazy blonde. Ino frowned, "Who are you calling pig, ' forehead '!"

"Forehead!, forehead! Who do you think_ your _call-"

"Let's just show Hinata the second dress; the one I picked out." Temari suggested.

Sakura handed Temari the dress. Temari turned Hinata toward the mirror, she put the dress in front of Hinata so she could see the dress on herself. The dress was totally different from Ino's choice. The dress was Crystal white with short sleeves and a very low v-neck collar. It was long, with laces in the back. The dress was perfect, if only that v-neck wasn't there. Hyuga women were raised to be modest in their clothing choices; they not to show too much cleavage, too much skin or any other things that would turn heads.

"Temari, are you sure you bought that for Hinata?," TenTen stoffed, "that seems like something you would wear for Shikamaru, on your own wedding day." Temari turned to TenTen and glared at her.

"Ya know...," Ino tilted her head a little, "now that I get a good look at it, it does have your taste, Temari."

Hinata smiled, "Keep it, Temari, so when Shikamaru purposes you already have a dress." Temari looked at Hinata, "Are you sure?" Hinata nodded.

"Speaking of Shikamaru, how is his lazy ass these days?" TenTen asked Ino and Temari shrug, "Lazy." They say in unison.

"Oh come on," Sakura smiled, "You guys have been dating for, what, two years and your still not married! What's taking him so long?" Temari shrugged. "Well so what it's to maintain a relationship when your boyfriend lives in another village." She pointed out. "And when she does come to the leaf, they have lots of sex." Ino laughed. Temari looked her, as did the others. "How do you know about that?" Temari was surprised, a little mad and embarrassed. "Because Shikamaru tells Choji and Choji tells me." Ino said, clearly proud of herself. Temari shook her head. She turned to Hinata, " Please remind me to kill that lazy ass of a man the next time I see him." Hinata nodded.

"How much does he say?" Temari asked, trying to control the urge to jump out of Hinata's open window, run to Nara household, burst though the doors climb the stairs to the main bedroom, quietly wake his parents and inform them of what see was about to do, and off to Shikamaru's apartment and cutting him in tiny Shikamaru bite size pieces.

"Oh, he just tells Choji how much he loves to hear you scream his name, and how your insides taste. You know normal stuff." Sakura's and Hinata's faces were twisted. Sakura checked her watch and immediately jumped up. "Oh on, I'm going to be late!" TenTen caught the dresses and gently placed the on the bed. "Late for what?" TenTen asked. "She's late for a date with Kakashi." Ino chimed. "WHAT!" The rest exclaimed in half shock and the other half surprised.

"No I'm not." Huffed."Shizune is teaching me the effects of different poisons and I'm late for my lesson. Not to mention that I'm about to start my night shift at the hospital."

Ino rolled her light blue ocean orbs, "Come on, forehead, you have been spending a lot of time with him lately. And let's not forget the little crush you had on him a few years ago. Remember that?" Ino smiled, an evil smile.

"For once I think Ino is right, you do seem to spend a lot of time with him ever since Sasuk- I mean the big capture four years ago." TenTen froze. She didn't mean to say that. She didn't mean to say his name.

Four years ago, the Konoha 11 and Sai had successfully completed their long goal of capturing the wanted Uchiha. They captured him alright. It was a hard battle, Sasuke made it clear that he wanted to go back, but not without a fight. Naruto was the one to give the final blow. Right in Sasuke's face, too. Sasuke flew back so far, Choji had to grow big, just to spot him. Sasuke was out. At first they all thought Naruto killed him. Then Sakura informed them that he wasn't dead, just unconscious. It took both Ino and Sakura to restore Naruto's chakra. The elders sentenced Sasuke to death. But Naruto had a better idea, he convinced the elders to lessen the sentence. He convinced the elders to give Sasuke a mere eight to ten years in prison. And two weeks later, once he had woken up, Kakashi told Sasuke his sentence. Sasuke was literally surprised to hear he wasn't going to die. He had hoped for it actually. Sakura was in the room with them, not saying a word, just listening to Kakashi explain the rules of being in prison, and telling Sasuke how lucky he was.

Hinata's room was quite for a long time, Temari could feel the grief, sadness, the tears that wanted to break free. But no tears were shed. Someone needed to say something, to get this party back on track.

"Hey Sakura," Temari piped up, gaining the others attention, "can't your lesson wait until tomorrow, we still need to help Hinata find a dress. Her wedding is in is in four months."

Everyone smiled, apparently dropping the whole depressed that was lingering in the room.

" you know what would be fun?" TenTen smiled devilishly, "let's go out tonight, ya know a girls night out. Then we can all come back here to Hinata's, and have a sleep over!"

All the girls seemed to like that idea; nodding and mumbling as to where they should go.

"I got!" Ino jumped, "we should go to Kimiko's night club!" Temari raised an eyebrow, "What?, where?"

"It's a new club that opened a few months ago, its so cool and the drinks are good. And not to mention the music is awesome. But the food..." Ino had that look in her eyes, the same look Naruto gets when you mention the word, Raman. That was true indeed good, good for a club that is.

"Why not," Sakura stood up, "this will be fun. I'll call Shizune and ask if we can reschedule my lesson and see if she could move my night shift for tomorrow." Sakura walked out into the hallway and dialed Shizune.

Hinata look uncertain about the whole going out to a night club. She wasn't much as a drinker as her friends were. Alcohol never was a big deal in her mind. She has seen what happens when one isn't careful of their drinks. How does she know this; exhibit A, Ino after four glasses of champagne, and she is speaking a language unknown to planet earth. Exhibit B, Sakura wasn't any better, after two glasses of vodka, she is crying about Sasuke, and how no one will love her. Temari and TenTen can handle their drinks pretty well, so they wasn't really an issue.

Temari slug her arm over Hinata's shoulders and winked at her. "Think of it as your unofficial - official bachelorette party." She gave Hinata a sweet smile, "Come on, have some fun before your tide down to that idiot, that weird Hokage of yours, your fiance.

Sakura walked back in the run, "I'm free." She said.

"Great!" Ino clapped, "alright ladies, let's all go home, get ready, and meet back here; in Hinata's room." They all liked that plan, and with that TenTen disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Sakura and Ino jumped out of the window, in the same direction. Temari stayed back with Hinata so the could do each other's hair, make up and catch up on each other's lives.

"Hey forehead!," Ino called from the bathroom, "are you using my flat iron!?"

"No," Sakura replied, walking in the bathroom in nothing but a towel and wet, dripping hair. Sakura and Ino have been roommates for three years, they have always talked about it, and then on their eighteenth birthday they bought a little apartment in the middle of town. The apartment had a kitchen, one main bathroom, and two small bedbedrooms. It wasn't the biggest or nicest, but it was a good place, and they made the best of it.

Ino frowned, "Well then where is it!" Sakura shrugged, grabbing the hair dryer.

"Check your room. You probably left it in their, again." Sakura turned on the hair dryer, feeling it's hot air blast in her face, through her hair. Wet pink threads dry as the heat runs through her scalp. Once her was dried enough, she pulled her hair back into a thick ponytail, pushing her bangs back with a pink butterfly hair clip.

Ino was in her room looking everywhere for the flat iron; she looked under her bed, she checked her makeup box- both; one for every day, the other for Choji. She even checked her closet. She found nothing. She looked over at her makeup mirror and saw curling iron.

"I guess it's curls tonight." She signed. Ino sat her mirror, and plugged in the curling iron. Ino sat the iron at the ends of her hair, beginning to curl up her hair until she reached her ears. Then pinned back her bangs; so both eyes were visible. After her hair, Ino started her makeup; applying light blue eye shadow, black liquid eye liner and little bit of rosey red lipstick, which she stole from Sakura. Then her dress. It was her favorite dress, it was midnight blue with black leather strips running up the sides. The back was open, and strapless. Ino took one more look at her self in the mirror, "Perfect." She hummed softly.

"Come on, forehead, are you ready!?"

Ino was standing by the door, ready to go. She was getting a little impatient, now. Then Ino heard Sakura's door open, and coming out was a beautiful cherry blossom. Sakura was wearing a hot pink dress that came down to her knees. It had thick straps that covered her shoulders. She was wearing a very little bit of red eye shadow and light mascara, and pink lipstick.

"Ready," she smiled.

Ino and Sakura arrived at Hinata's room after TenTen had just appeared in a puff of smoke. TenTen was wearing a light orange long sleeve dress that stopped at her mid-thigh. Her hair was no longer in its original style. It was in messy fish tail braid cascaded down her back. She had little makeup on; only a dab of cherry lip gloss, and mascara. That was all.

"Wow!," Temari exclaimed, taking a good look at the blonde, brunette, and pinky.

"Wow, yourself, Tema!" TenTen said, looking Temari up and down. Temari was wearing a two piece outfit. The top half was a long sleeve solid black with purple sparkles top, a low neck line. The bottom half was a tight short black skirt. Temari had really nice legs and she knew that, so she loved to show the off. Her hair, was still in four ponytails however.

"Okay," Temari called over her shoulder, "come on out Hinata, I want to show off my master piece!" Hinata timidly walked in. She felt exposed in her dress, all she wanted right now was her jacket. IIno, TenTen, and Sakura was all surprised; their mouths a gap. Hinata was wearing a light purple long sleeve dress that stopped at her knees. The dress was both sexy and modest at the same. Her makeup was light, but still could be seen. She had a little bit of mascara, and lip gloss.

"Hinata, your -"

"Beautiful!" Ino interrupted Sakura. She was right though. They were all very beautiful. Although this wasn't their first time out together. They always look good.

"Okay!" Ino smiled, "Kimiko's will be open in ten minutes, so we don't have to rush. It's on the far east of town so...yeah."

The girls all jumped out of Hinata's Window into the streets. Already they had heads turning, and all they were doing was listening to Ino. She was informing them about the club's background, who to talk to and who not to talk to.

They started walking eastward towards the club. They passed a lot of their on the way, and all had stopped what they were doing, to talk to them. Kiba and Shikamaru had stop talking to each other to see where the girls were going, and dressed like...that. Kiba was literally drooling, and Shikamaru was staring, just staring.

"We're having a girls night out. So ya know, no boys allowed." Ino winked, shaking her finger at the boys.

"So, where are you girls headed?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes set on Temari.

"Kimiko's night club in the east side of town." Ino answered, "and we're gonna be the hottest girls there."

"Yes you are, mmmm..." Kiba growled. Sakura took a step back, goosebumps crawling up her skin.

All the other girls must have felt the perverted air as Sakura did because TenTen said, "oooookay...we'll just be going now." And with that they were off to the club.

The girls had a lot of fun. They drinked, danced and had they occasionally flirted with some of the men. Everything would have been perfect, if only Ino hadn't got too drunk to know what she was saying.

"Ba...wa...ca...I...has...anwother...?"

Translation : But, why can't I have another?

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Because your already drunk, Ino." Sakura has learned to speak drunken Ino, after seeing her drunk more than one time she has learned what Ino means and wants. While TenTen and Temari bet on long it would take for the blonde to pass out. Temari had guessed in five minutes, while TenTen guessed in the next thirty seconds. Hinata was still on her first martini, swirling her finger along the rim of the glass. She was thinking, pondering really. She wondering about marriage. She had always loved Naruto from afar, always thought of becoming his girlfriend, when she was younger she imagined about marrying him. But now that's it's happening, truly happening she didn't know if she could do this. Naruto is the sixth Hokage, and Hinata was the heir to Hyuga. June first is the date set for their wedding. Did she still want this or -

KNOCK !

Ino's head had hit the table hard. She was knocked out.

"Ha! I won!," TenTen laughed, "pay up, Temari!"

Temari grumbled under her breath, taking out her wallet and handing TenTen twenty bucks. Sakura sighed, "I guess we won't be having that sleep over tonight." TenTen agreed, seeing how Ino was far too drunk to move. Temari suggested it was time to go. Sakura carried Ino back to their apartment, thinking the others for a good time, and promising to finish help Hinata find a wedding dress. TenTen disappeared in a puff of smoke and Temari walked Hinata home.

"So, that was pretty cool, huh?" Temari asked. Hinata nodded.

"Hey," Temari put her hand in Hinata's shoulder, "are you okay?, you seem sorta spaced tonight." Hinata shrugged, "It's nothing." She blushed

"Come on kiddo," Temari elbowed her, "what's wrong?"

Hinata took a deep breath, then turned to face Temari, light lavenders met teal orbs.

"I'm afraid," she whispered, "it seems so scary, to get married. I don't know if I can do it...I-"

"Do you live him?" Hinata nodded.

"Than that's it. As long as you love him, and he loves you, then there's nothing to be afraid of. Okay." Hinata wasn't looking at Temari, she was looking past her. Temari signed. "Love hurts, but the pain reminds you that you can still feel. As long as you can feel, you can love. Do you understand me, Hinata."

Hinata still wasn't looking at her. Temari frowned.

"What are you looking at-" she saw it. Hinata was staring at a dress, not any dress, a wedding dress. It was a pearly white with long thin sleeves. The dress stopped at the feet, and the neck line was just the right length.

She could feel it. Hinata could feel the love, the passion, the beauty that emerged from the dress. She could already see it. Her friends all in rows, waiting for her to walk down the aisle. And then there's Naruto. He is happy to see her, happy to see her and only her. Hinata smiled at the feeling. That's the feeling she wants to experience over and over and over again. And she knew this was a feeling only Naruto could make her feel.

"That's it...," she whispered, "that's the dress I'm going to wear." Temari waited for a while, then she laughed, "Alright, Hina, we'll get it tomorrow; once the store opens."

"I'm ready," Hinata's voice was filled with love, "I'm ready to be with Naruto. Forever."

**Hey everyone, well that's the end of this chapter -but don't worry I'll be back with another chapter soon, I can't leave you guys just hanging. The next chapter is about my second fave coupling; Shikamaru and Temari! Can't wait to see what I'm gonna do can ya?, well be patient people I only have four fingers and two thumbs, a girl can only type so fast. Okay... um...please leave a review or comment on this little piece.**

**Until next time, this summer kiss 13 signing off 3**


	2. Chapter 2 : The shadow she loves

**Hey everyone! **

**Okay, sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy this week I barely had time to blink! But here it is chapter two, this contains the couplings of Shikatema, yep! So if you are not a big fan of them, then don't read. So...um I don't know what else to say...**

**Oh yeah! Please review and/or comment on this little piece. **

**A WORD OF WARNING : This chapter gets a little lemony, so if this isn't your cup of tea, again don't read! **

**I do not own Naruto, it will and forever belong to Masashi kishimoto-sama ^-^ **

**Chapter Two : The shadow she loves **

"Are you listening to me!?" Temari frowned, she was getting a little frustrated with him. He was lazy. He was young, and a total smart ass! Then on the other hand his was a genius, clever, and a little hard to surprise.

Temari was looking for Shikamaru, there was another chunnin exam coming up, and she - along with Shikamaru, was in charge of the paper work, yet again. Temari couldn't find the Nara though. She checked his house, he wasn't there. He checked the barbeque shack, he was there although she did wave to Ino and Choji, who apparently was on a date. She even checked the Hokage office, she only saw Naruto, he was buried in stacks on stacks of paper work, she watched as his pen danced along the sheets. Naruto looked up to see someone was In his office.

"Oh, Temari!" He smiled. Temari returned the smile as she took a few more steps in.

"Hokage, have you seen Shikamaru any where?, I can't find him."

Naruto leaned back in his chair, tapping his pen on this lips. He was starting to wonder the same thing, Shikamaru is Naruto's assistant after all. Naruto needed Shikamaru, who else would help him maneuver through his desk, or remind him of important meetings, or most importantly, who would get him ramen when he was too busy to go himself!

Naruto started to panic, where was Shikamaru!

The was a knock at the door, Kiba and Shino came in, with Akamaru trailing behind them.

"Oi, we're back! Ya know that mission was too easy! Come on Naruto, can't you give us more missions that aren't that easy!?" Kiba complained. Akamaru barked, wanting the same thing as his owner. Shino, on the other hand stayed quite. He didn't really care of the mission's difficulty or not, all he wanted to do now, was see how his larva was doing; one of his bugs layed eggs on his mission.

Kiba handed Naruto a white and green scroll, that's when he noticed Temari standing there. He eyed her up and down, remembering her outfit from two weeks ago. He grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets, casually walking up to her.

Temari slowly went for her tessen, already knowing what she needed to do.

Shino spoke up, "Shikamaru is in the vast fields under clouds."

They all looked at him for a while, then turned to Kiba. He sweatdropped when the eyes were on him, then kiba said, "Shikamaru is under that damn tree of his, watching the clouds."

Temari smacked her forehead, of course he was staring at the clouds, why does he love those things, she would never know. Temari bowed to the Hokage, and the others before running out of office.

"Tell Shikamaru to bring me back some ramen !" Naruto called.

She found him exactly where Shino said he was.

"Yeah, I hear you." He answered, opening one of his eyes looking up at his crazy girlfriend.

Temari crossed her arms over her chest, "Then come on, there's a lot of paper work to do, and-" she was frozen, she couldn't move. she looked at him, his eyes were lazy, looking off Into the clouds. With out even noticing he had captured her in one of his kagemane no jutsu.

"Shikamaru," she growled.

"Just relax, Temari." He only said.

Now here she was, watching the clouds with her lazy boyfriend, watching the clouds, as they float by in the sea of blue. Temari sighed, '_what is so interesting about this, Shikamaru is weird.' _ Temari though. The sky slowly turned for aqua to peach, the clouds seemed to get even more prettier as the colors reflected around them. Temari had to admit this was peaceful, it was relaxing, and very calming. When the sun finally disappeared behind horizon, Shikamaru sat up and looked at Temari, he had dispelled the jutsu a long time ago, Temari could have left anytime but she didn't she stayed with him. Shikamaru smiled at her.

"Well its late. You should be heading home soon. Um, which hotel are you staying in?" Shikamaru asked helping Temari up from the grass.

She stretched out her arms before answering, "I'm saying at the Ichilove hotel."

Shikamaru sighed, "that's on the far east side of Konoha." He said frankly.

Temari shrugged, and starting walking down the hill, with Shikamaru slowly training behind her. He did this because what man wouldn't walk their beautiful girlfriend home out in the coat of night. After dark, the streets of Konoha were creepy, with a few pervs walking around. This was just one of the many things, that Shikamaru did for Temari.

The walk wasn't a short one, not at all. There was still a good fifteen to twenty minutes ahead of them. They pasted the Ichiraku shop, waving to Hinata, Neji, and TenTen coming out. Then they saw Sakura and Kakashi. Temari had to stop and bug Sakura before going on.

"Hey pinky!" Temari waved

Sakura returned the wave, as she noticed Shikamaru and Temari walking up to her, and Kakashi."Hey!"

"So," Temari elbowed Sakura's side, getting closer to Sakura's ear, "are you two on a date?" She whispered. Sakura's face turned light pink, she turned to look at Temari, she was smiling. Shikamaru didn't know what Temari said, but it must have been embarrassing, because Sakura was the color as her hair. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, wanting to know what had made rosette so...well, pink. Temari was very pleased with herself, she's never seen Sakura so pink before.

"N-no!, he wanted to walk me home, so I expected." She answered. Temari laughed, she, Ino and TenTen _loved_ to mess with Sakura about Kakashi, it was always amusing to see the cherry blossom turn pink. Shikamaru and Kakashi looked at each other, not really sure what was going on. Temari patted Sakura's back before walking on with Shikamaru. Temari looked back, she saw Sakura walking a little further from Kakashi, trying not to touch him.

"Care to explain," Shikamaru asked.

Temari Chuckled, "Nope." Was all she said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, he was getting tired, he wouldn't have enough energy to make it back to his apartment. He just going to stay with her tonight, it wasn't like she would care anyways.

When they got to Temari's hotel it was already twenty five past nine. The moon had just took peak in the clouds, the gray light was beautiful, it completely filled the empty darkness over the room. It was a full moon, the first full moon of the month; it was special. Temari closed the door after Shikamaru, and turned on one of the lights.

"Hey, you mind if I say the night?" Shikamaru asked, as he took a seat in the one of the chairs closest to the door. Temari shrugged, walking to the bathroom.

"Ya know it's your fault that we'll have to do extra paper work tomorrow, to keep up with the ones today." Temari pointed out. She turned on the water to brush her teeth, she couldn't hear anything. _"No way he's already asleep, that lazy -" _

She couldn't move. She was frozen. She looked in the mirror and saw a shirtless Shikamaru, lazily smiling at her. For the second time today, she was caught in his kagemane no jutsu. She felt so stupid to put he guard down, for only a mere second to brush her teeth. Now she was going to be in trouble. Shikamaru slowly walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck, starting at her pulse point to her jaw line. Shikamaru's hands traveled upward to the top of Temari's kimono, slowly sliding the unwanted clothing out of the way, revealing her soft smooth skin. Shikamaru stared at her reflection and smiled. Temari's eyes were closed, her mouth was quivering, mumbling something too soft for ears. Shikamaru leaned closer to her ear.

"What was that?" He purred.

Temari narrowed her eyes, "Shi..Shikamaru!" She growled. This is what she hated about him, when he uses his jutsu to get his way, especially like this. Shikamaru knew it drove her crazy when he took his time with things, but he couldn't help it sometimes. He rarely gets a chance to be the "dominate" one, so of course he was going to take his time. Shikamaru's hand slide downward to Temari's panties, he circled her wetness though the underwear. While his other hand pulled down her purple lace bra. As the material fall to the tile floor, Shikamaru lightly squeezed her large mold receiving a low moan from her.

_"just ten seconds, only ten more seconds of this jutsu!" _

Temari though. She was aabout to lose it, but she couldn't do that until she had way, too.

Before Temari even noticed, her matching purple lace panties were ripped off of her. She felt Shikamaru inject a single finger into her, her inner juices coating his finger. Shikamaru began pumping, injecting another finger inside.

...5

...4

...3

...2

He slowed down his pumping pace. He sled his out, with a slick move.

...1!

Temari slammed Shikamaru into the wall, his eyes were as wide as a deer in headlights. He wasn't keeping track of the time, he had let his guard down while enjoying the amazing liquids emerging from his love. Now he was pinned to the wall, his time was over. It was back to the same routine. He sighed. Temari caught his sigh as she kissed him, wrapping her legs around Shikamaru's waist. Temari started to pull down his pants, she could feel the hard stiff object beneath asking for release. Shikamaru helped in the process, wanting the same thing as his friend downstairs. Temari pressed her chest against Shikamaru's, she wrapped her arms around his neck for support, while Shikamaru grabbed her lower thighs, pulling her upward. Shikamaru guided his member into Temari's entrance.

"...SHI...SHIKAMARU!" Temari howled. Temari started rocking her hips up and down, just the way she knew Shikamaru liked it. A he slide in and out of her it was making him mad, he squeezed her thighs. Temari broke the kiss so they could gain their breath. Shikamaru was on the edge of organsm, no, no he couldn't come before Temari, that wasn't even an option. The next time Temari came down, he'd come up. Temari screamed out his name, she wasn't expecting a surprise attack like that, he was making it hard, one more of those and she would surely orgasm. Shikamaru gave one more thrust forward, In return Temari squeezed his shoulders, stuffing her head into the cot of his neck.

"Come on, Temari!"

Temari shook her head, "I...I..can't..."

"Temari!" Shikamari didn't want to be first, hell, he's the one with the head start!

Temari gave out a scream, the same scream she always gave once in orgasm. They fell to the floor, panting, gaining their breath. Shikamaru lied between her breasts, staring up at her. Shikamaru loved this woman, no matter how crazy she is or how bossy she can be or any of her other flaws she has, he loved her. Shikamaru picked Temari up bridal style, walking to the bedroom, and gently placed her on the bed with him on top of her. He kissed her passionately, then closed his eyes.

He was lazy, unmotivated, and a real downer sometimes, but he was also strong, a total genius, and a sweet heart. He could be so surprising and unexpected, but that's what she liked the most. She never really knew what to expect from him.

Shikamaru rolled off of her, and layed at his side, slinging an arm around her, pulling her close, "I love you, Temari." He said lazily, before drifting off. Temari smiled, yeah he was unexpected sometimes. "I love you too, Shika."

**Yeah, I know it isn't the best, but this was in my mind for awhile, so I had to write it. Sorry if it wasn't that great, but don't worry there is more chapters to come, much better ones. Next is all about that Nejiten. Yep!, so stay tuned for that and I promise it is funny ^-^ **

**Anyway, please review and/or comment. This is summer kiss 13, signing off !**


End file.
